Je ne t'aime plus
by SiaMi
Summary: Parfois les mots sont paradoxaux. Parfois, un 'je ne t'aime plus' n'ait qu'un cri de détresse du fond des entrailles qui ne veut dire que 'je t'aime encore '. [SasuNaru]


Titre : Je ne t'aime plus

Chapitre : One-shot

Auteur : Megami

Fandom : Naruto

Genres : Song-fic, drame, shonen-ai …

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Song-fic qui appartient à Megami, pas à moi (+ d'info sur le profil) mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de lâcher vos commentaires :D

* * *

_**Tu n'as rien vu  
Qu'un homme qui voulait te prendre  
Tu n'as rien vu  
Mes failles mais pas mes gestes tendres  
Rien entendu  
Quand j'essayais de te comprendre  
Damner, condamner tes démons  
T'es disparu. **_

T'haïr, oui, pour ça, je te hais, te hais de tout mon être, te hais comme il n'est pas permis d'haïr.

Parce que tu es stupide, idiot et … je débute à manquer de mots pour t'insulter mais tu le sais, que là, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, quand nous sommes face à face de cette manière, je ne peux pas te dire ''je t'aime'', je ne peux que te dire que je te hais mais mon regard le dit, il brûle de colère alors qu'autre fois, il brûlait de passion.

Tu es parti sans raison valable après m'avoir dit clairement que tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble mais je ne le crois plus, je ne l'ai plus jamais cru.

À croire que ta rivalité pour moi dépasse ton amour si jamais il y a eu de l'amour …

Et là, tu es devant moi après 3 ans d'absence mais je ne peux plus te considérer comme avant.

Tu peux me tuer à tout moment mais je peux faire de même. Ton regard est beaucoup plus froid qu'auparavant, j'ai peine à croire que tu es le même.

''Ça faisait longtemps, murmures-tu énigmatiquement''

Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, que pourrais-je dire de toute manière…

_**Tu n'as rien vu  
De l'amour que je respirais  
Mon âme à nu  
Je l'ai révélée sans regret  
Tu n'as rien cru  
Tu m'as largué comme un déchet  
Comme on méprise sans raison  
Un détenu**_

Peut-être ne m'as-tu jamais aimé mais moi, je t'ai tout dit, tout confié et je te l'ai dit tellement souvent, ces petits mots qui t'animaient un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ces ''je t'aime'' toujours bien accueilli mais jamais répondu. Toi, tu ne me les as jamais dit, ces petits mots qui même tous petits sont une source de bonheur.

J'avais envie de les entendre alors je les disais, espérant que mes ''je t'aime'' susciterait les tiens mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Tu te tiens devant moi, impassible mais encore plus que d'habitude.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le tien m'aurait déjà réduit à néant.

Mais nous nous tenons là, l'un devant l'autre sans savoir quoi dire et quoi faire mais je le sens et le sais, tu veux à nouveau qu'on combatte.

_**Tu n'as rien su  
De ma douleur et de mon sang  
Qui ne bat plus  
Que pour inventer tes serments  
Des coins de rue  
Où je t'espère où je t'attends  
Ta peau, ton corps et ton prénom  
Et ça me tue**_

Mourir n'est pas une peur mais une certitude, tout le monde meurt un jour de diverses manières.

Je meurs en ce moment, le sais-tu seulement ?

Toutes ces dernières années où je t'ai attendu en vain à Konoha mais tu n'es jamais venu et j'avais peur que jamais plus tu ne reviennes.

Mais là, je ne ressens plus du tout cela, j'ai envie de te cracher au visage tout le mal que tu m'as fait sans passer pour une veuve éplorée.

''Cette fois, je vais te tuer Naruto, murmures-tu d'un ton impassible''

Que veux-tu que je réponde ? Chaque réponse sera prise pour une provocation de ma part. Je ne veux pas me battre, pas contre toi, je ne le peux pas, je ne le peux plus.

''Tu ne dis rien, Naruto, pas de répliques en réserve ?''

''La ferme, Sasuke, la ferme …''

_**Il a fallu  
Que tu t'éloignes de ma porte  
De ma vue  
Pour que je laisse une cohorte  
D'inconnus  
Alimenter mes nuits, mes jours  
Pour protéger mon propre amour  
Et mon salut**_

Ne les plonge plus, tes yeux dans les miens, ton regard interrogé qui fait preuve d'une certaine arrogance, je ne veux plus le voir.

Je ferme mes yeux sur cette vision douloureuse et m'éloigne à tâtons pour éviter toute confrontation.

''Naruto mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !?''

''LAISSE MOI !''

Ce n'était pas de simples paroles, c'était un hurlement qui emportait avec lui tout espoir de ton retour auprès de moi.

Et le silence fut.

Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que j'allais en crever, je me suis démené pour te retrouver et te voir indifférent me fait mal, tellement mal.

Après toi, il y'en a eu d'autres mais c'était par fierté, pour garder la tête haute et me prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

Mais jamais au grand jamais je n'ai aimé de nouveau …

_**Tu n'as rien vu  
Mon souffle et ma voix qui déraillent  
Ne donnent plus  
Mon cœur qui craignait la chamaille  
A survécu  
Quand tu m'as livré la bataille  
A coups de haine sans pardon  
Sans retenue**_

''Bats-toi !''

Répondre à une provocation en attise une autre, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas.

Je n'ai jamais pris la fuite pourtant, je ne vois pas d'autre issue. Je cours, cours comme jamais je n'ai pris fuite auparavant.

Quand tu ne seras plus là, je me sentirais mieux, je ne supporte pas ta présence, ton envie de me surpasser constamment.

Je veux juste disparaître d'ici pour toujours, disparaître de ce monde qui, sans le Sasuke que j'aimais, me parait fade et sans goût.

On aura beau dire que l'amour est une source de bonheur, il est aussi source de souffrance.

J'entends en écho tes pas accélérés. Tu me cours après, peut-être as-tu un chidori à la main, près à me transpercer le corps mais je m'en fiche.

Je ne veux plus rien savoir, plus rien ressentir. Je veux disparaître.

_**Je n'ai pas su  
Te posséder te retenir  
Je n'ai pas su  
Trouver la force d'en mourir  
Je n'ai pas su  
Trouver les mots pour te le dire**_

Je sens tes bras s'apposer violemment contre mes épaules, me retourner et me plaquer durement contre le mur.

''Cesse de fuir, bats toi !''

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, j'ai mal au cœur, une envie atroce de vomir.

Tu ne m'aimes pas, ne m'aimeras plus jamais et moi, comme un malade, je t'aime à en crever et ferai tout pour toi.

''Je ne t'aime plus !''

J'ai crié ces mots avec la force du désespoir, pour me convaincre moi-même que mes sentiments sont faux.

Ce ''Je ne t'aime plus'' qui ne voulait dire que ''Je t'aime à la folie'' mais l'as-tu seulement compris ?

J'ai envie de t'entourer de mes bras, te serrer en pleurant et sanglotant mais je ne peux pas, ne veux pas …

_**Je n't'aime plus  
Tu l'as cherché tu l'as voulu  
Je n'taime plus  
Je suis crevé, je suis vaincu  
Je n'ai pas su  
Trouver les mots pour te le dire  
Pour en finir et pour de bon  
Je n't'aime plus  
Je n't'aime plus  
Je n't'aime plus**_

Tu sembles estomaqué par mes paroles, par leurs forces. J'en profite pour me libérer de ton étreinte et pars en courant, en pleurant.

Je ne te vois plus, n'essaye pas non plus de t'imaginer.

Je veux juste partir loin de là, t'oublier, m'oublier, nous oublier.

Je ne veux plus combattre, plus jamais, plus jamais me rappeler ton être, ton nom, ton existence.

Je veux renier mes sentiments, qu'ils trépassent dans l'abîme des réminiscences.

Lorsque je me sens assez loin de tout ça, je crispe mes poings et mes yeux et hurle ce qui me ronge plus que tout

''JE NE T'AIME PLUS SASUKE !''

Non je ne t'aime plus, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je … t'aime tellement …


End file.
